


Stolen

by papanilboyfriend



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: You meet Glanni Glæpur at the mall and he steals you.(Idea from sporta-flip on tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Please laugh at my pain.

You walked out of the store, entering the large open space of the mall before you headed for the soft pretzel stand. As you walked, you took a peek inside the bag you just purchased. You couldn’t wait to try on some of the new makeup that you bought, but first, you were hungry-  
“Ooof!” You exclaimed as you bumped into someone.   
“Watch where you’re going?” A deep voice said, not sounding too bothered. You looked up and were met with grey eyes piercing down at you. “Did you just leave Sephora?”   
“Uh, yes?” You said, looking at the man standing in front of you. He had short, buzzed black hair, and wore a long black, fluffy coat with what seemed to be leather pants, and...heels? He was quite the eccentric looking man, but he was oddly attractive to you.   
“Hmm...You didn’t happen to see if they had any black lipstick, did you?” He asked, a smile curling onto his lips. Your eyes brightened and you pulled out a tube of black lipstick.   
“I got a tube of it! It’s in the back of the store, but I can show yo-” He grabbed the lipstick from you mid-sentence.   
“Thanks. Right brand and everything...I like you...I’ll steal you too..” He laughed loudly, walking away, putting the lipstick in his coat pocket.   
You were quiet for a moment, but then you spoke up. “OK. You can steal me,” You told him. He had already turned around to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks when you spoke up.   
“What was that?” He asked.   
“You can steal me. I don’t mind,” You laughed. He nodded and motioned to follow him.   
“Well? What’re you waiting on? C’mon,” He told you. “You can help me try on lingerie.”   
Your face immediately burst into a bright blush, and you nodded, following after him. “Can we make a stop at Hot Topic?”   
“Ha! No...” He said with sarcasm in his voice. “Do I look like the type to shop there?”   
“Honestly? Yes,” You told him.   
“Keep that talk up and you won’t be stolen much longer...” He told you sternly.   
“You’re cute..I’m (y/n), by the way.” You giggled grabbing his hand and walking along with him.   
“Yeah...I’m Glanni...” He murmured as you both walked past the pretzel stand you had originally been walking to. 

~~~~~

“Hold my coat...” Glanni said, slipping out of the fur coat. He tossed it at you, and you luckily caught it without falling over. To your surprise, he wasn’t wearing leather pants, but a full-body catsuit.   
“Damn...” You whispered, trying to be quiet.   
“It’s a nice sight, I know...” He told you, looking at a pair of lacy black panties. “What do you think?”   
“I think they’re cute,” You told him. He rolled his eyes.   
“Cute...You think everything’s cute?” He said, his words swimming in sarcasm. You giggled.  
“Well you are,” You told him. He shook his head, motioning for you to follow him again. He walked over to the changing rooms and opened a door. You stood a few feet back, and he turned to look at you.   
“Well? Do you want to see or not?” He asked. You rushed into the changing room with him and sat down on the bench secured on the wall. 

He slowly began to unzip his catsuit, and he kicked off his heels. You tried your best to keep your vision on anything but him and his body, but soon you were looking, and you jumped back.   
“You weren’t wearing underwear before?” You asked shocked, covering your eyes.   
“Oh please, don’t cover your eyes. I know it’s nice, honey,” He hissed, slipping into the panties and then putting the catsuit back on.   
“Uh...” You said.   
“If you’re quiet, we’ll get away with it...” He smirked, patting the top of your head lovingly. “Do you want to stop at Hot Topic and get...whatever the fuck you get there?” You looked up at him and nodded.   
“If you want...” You said.   
“Well of course, anything for my stolen item...” He laughed, slipping his heels back on and opening the door. “I’ll take my coat...” 

~~~~~

As you two walked to Hot Topic, you held Glanni’s hand and swung it back and forth.   
“Where do you live, Glanni? Like, in town?” You asked.   
“Guess you’ll find out...” He said. You tipped your head.  
“What do you mean?” You asked. He rolled his eyes.  
“You’re coming home with me, duh,” He laughed. You just nodded and went along with it. To be honest, it couldn’t be any worse than where you were staying now.   
“OK,” You told him, walking into the store. You walked over to the clothes and began to look around.   
“Get this...” He said to you, holding up a holey pair of shorts. “I think you’d look good in them. They’re your size right?”   
“Yes! OK,” You smiled, taking the shorts and holding them while you looked around. Glanni stood there awkwardly, looking up at the ceiling and listening to the blaring loud music. He sighed.  
“Could you...hurry?” He asked.   
“Why?” You asked, holding up a band t-shirt to your body to see if it’d fit.   
“Because I really want to do your makeup...” He said quietly. You added the shirt to everything else you were getting and walked towards the counter.   
“Told you you’re cute...” You giggled, watching his cheeks turn red.


End file.
